


February, Month of chocolate

by MaraAnn



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraAnn/pseuds/MaraAnn
Summary: Valentine's day. Will the girls manage to give their boyfriends their chocolates?Fanfiction wrote for the Valentine's Gift Exchange of the DCMK FF server.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Sera Masumi, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Cupid Exchange





	February, Month of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayLorelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLorelle/gifts).



> Based on the given prompts:  
> 4\. Person A can't give Person B her chocolates  
> 5\. Girls outing  
> 8\. O̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶i̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶L̶o̶v̶e̶
> 
> Thanks go to Chibipenguin for betaing.

**February, Month of chocolate**

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Saturday, February 8th

Or that would be how her best friend Kaito would describe it. Last year he had no clue what was happening on February 14th. He did not even understand the word "Valentine", so Aoko didn't really know if she should actually bother to make him homemade chocolate for Valentine’s day, but Keiko had already invited her and quite a number of other girls to a chocolate workshop, so she would go make that chocolate just to make her happy.  
At first, Aoko thought the workshop would just be for a handful of people, but right now she was with a group of over a hundred middle and high school girls, all talking about their boyfriends or the boys they wanted to have as their boyfriends. She felt displaced, and even lost her classmates in the crowd, which means they probably wouldn't even end up in the same group. It ended up being even more unlikely that they would end up in the same group because they had to separate themselves according to their cooking skills and experience in making chocolate.

Despite Kaito often calling her cooking bad, she knew that without her neither Kaito nor her father would eat fresh food. Aoko also was one of the few girls in her class that actually cooked at home, the others usually still had their mothers to cook for them, or in some cases even household staff that would make sure that all their needs were met. So Aoko would be in the advanced group, after all she had already learned the basics of making chocolate a year ago.

In her group were 5 other girls, one of them made her feel like she was staring at a mirror, just with straight hair. Mouri Ran was quite a fun person to cook with, Aoko learned much about how to form the chocolate into the shapes she wanted from her. She even learned that her new friend already knew her father, and also was the guardian of her Idol, Conan Edogawa. The boy was badly named "KID Killer"( he is no killer) and it’s in bad taste to call him a criminal if he is just trying to help the police to catch a thief.  
Aoko was proud of the chocolate she made. She had combined different colours of chocolate, a black and a brown colored one for the background which she made to resemble a birdhouse, while she used a white one to place 3 doves around the house. Aoko even managed to make them look like the ones Kaito owned.  
Ran, on the other hand, had made a human-shaped chocolate, which looked like the Holmes Outfit her classmate Hakuba Saguru had loved to wear when he first came to Japan. For that Ran had used food coloring, after all the chocolate usually only came in variations of white, dark brown and black. The only thing Aoko found strange about Ran's chocolate was that her Holmes figure was playing Football.

All in all, it was quite a successful day for all of the girls, she didn't meet her classmates but most of them had sent pictures of their projects into their group chat, even before Aoko had finished her project. Most of them were easier projects, often being heart-shaped chocolates with handwritten text on them. But Aoko also knew that everyone gave their best. And using premade shapes to fill their molten chocolate into was also the way she made her first ones.  
Now she only had to find a way to give Kaito her artwork without sinking into the ground in shame, especially as Keiko had made her promise to hand over the chocolate while they were in school. Aoko only made that promise because she was quite curious about which boy Keiko was going to give her creation to.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Friday, February 14th

She was quite distressed Shinichi wasn't at school, again. He didn't have any excuses not to come to school this year. After all, he decidedly made a point not to miss any day of school after returning from his classified case. Ran didn't know what he exactly had done during the time he was gone, but he managed to tell her that he spent most of the time hiding under another name. He'd been back one month now, back in school that is. She knew that he’d been back for a bit longer than that, but when he returned she first saw him lying in a hospital bed, having taken a number of bullets during the takedown of an International Organisation. It actually had made the news, the dismantlement of a large criminal Organisation, one where even high ranking Police Officers were members of. There were also a number of politicians and public figures arrested, even people she personally knew.

Shinichi promised to tell her what actually had happened to him during the 10 months he was gone, but he also made her wait till they arrested all of the people that were still on the run.  
Which also included some members he clearly was scared of, like the person that made him actually go into hiding, a criminal that she personally had met. The silver-haired guy they shared the rollercoaster with, the day he first vanished. She shuddered at the memory, even her short interaction with that guy was scary. But that Shinichi hadn't come to school today made her worried. Had something happened? Did the NPA, or any of the other agencies he worked with, call him in because they needed another statement? But they usually made sure that they set meetings for after school so as not to disturb his education any further.

Ran didn't think that it actually bothered Shinichi that he missed nearly a year of classes, he still got perfect grades on his tests. And clearly he had a source that kept him informed about what they did in school the whole time. That actually had pissed her off the first time she noticed it. Why couldn't he just have asked her about what they did during class, why did he have to engage someone different to inform him about their classwork. Ran would have liked to spend more time on the phone with him while he was gone, even if they would have only talked about school, and the classes he had missed.

She also had to deal with Sonoko’s inappropriate jokes about Ran missing her husband, since Shinichi wasn’t attending School today, but Ran also knew that this was how Sonoko showed her affection and friendship. Sonoko (who was always by her side) was worried that something had happened that would make Ran get depressed again, so she tried to lift the mood using one of the few ways that came natural to her. 

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

She was also trying to relieve a bit of her own stress after all Makoto would be meeting her later. And she also was anxious to give him her present, even if her cooking did not meet her own expectations. She knew that it was impossible for her to get up to the quality of chocolate she was getting at home, from staff that had been to culinary school. 

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Masumi was worrying about the interaction between her two friends, but over the last few months, she had learned that it was better to let it play out between those two. Besides Ran would have to manage alone after school, she still had to get to her own date, while losing her recently returned brother on the way. Shuichi had taken to hovering over her after he learned that she was dating a boy, and to be honest it was quite hard to actually keep him out of her relationship, which was also the reason that neither he nor her friends knew who she was actually dating.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Aoko was incensed; Kaito had _again_ been late for class, even if his late days and his sleeping in class had been at an all-time low during the last month. He had walked into the room with more wrapped packages than she thought any person could carry without scattering them all across the floor. On top of it, he again exposed her panties for everyone to see. Weren't they supposed to be dating? Didn't she manage to cure him of such infantile behavior? Because with the way he was acting, it didn't seem like it. And Aoko didn't even manage to give him her chocolate, and she didn't know if she still could get up the courage to actually give it to him.

She also had to console poor Keiko during the break between classes. The poor girl had a crush on one of the boys in class 3c next door, and while the boy was considering taking her chocolate, a girl in his class stepped up and accused her of trying to steal her boyfriend, while thoroughly destroying the package containing her gift. Keiko didn't even know that her crush was already dating someone, but neither did Aoko or any of the other girls in their class.  
At the end of class, Aoko noticed that her bag felt considerably lighter, and she only had to glance at Kaito to figure out the culprit. Because he was currently shamelessly unwrapping his stolen prize.  
"Kaito, didn't Aoko tell you that stealing is bad? You are a lousy thief, give that back.", she screamed at him.  
But Kaito had already finished unwrapping the homemade treat and was staring at it in shock.  
"Aoko, d-did you make that for m-me? Are those my d-doves.", the confused male asked her. Probably not even being aware of her scolding him just seconds beforehand.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

From the back of the classroom, Saguru was watching them, not really approving of their relationship. But he had started to cut Kuroba some slack on his usual shenanigans after all the pickpocketing magician had helped his father and the police in general to close a half a century old ongoing case. The stupid Magician even had managed to get pardoned for his crimes, and Saguru was even madder that Kuroba got a job offer as an undercover agent, on the condition that he got a university degree and passed the police academy.  
Saguru was scared that he would probably have to share a classroom with the prankster when he himself was ready for the police academy. Watching the ex-thief bicker with his girlfriend also reminded him of his own date who he would meet in the city, due to them attending different schools.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Akako was quite happy with today's turnout, even if she still couldn't get all of her schoolmates to adore her, today she left class with 10 different young men attending to her all her needs, two of them had actually made sure that she didn't have to walk out of the room after all her beautiful legs would cramp if she were to walk herself. She knew that they went a bit overboard, but somehow she also liked how they currently were fighting about which of them would get to drive her home on their motorbike.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Kudo Shinichi was starting to hate his body. He might have his original size back, but even now nearly two months after he took the antidote he still had days where he had to fight with the side effects of the antidote. Just like today, what was even worse is that instead of happening during the night or on the weekend, it happened throughout the day on a weekday. Today's pain started early in the morning and now instead of going to school, he was currently lying in Haibara's lab, waiting for the pain medicine to kick in and for the scientist to analyze today's blood sample. He'd rather be in class than enduring this torture again. The snarky scientist also had the gall to inform him that today was Valentine's day, and he remembered how an excited Ran had made chocolate for him last year, thus she would probably make another one this year.

He was pretty sure that she would turn up at his house just minutes after class ended and that some of her punches would carry his name on them. He had promised her that he wouldn't miss any more school after he came back, especially this close to graduation. Even if he should be glad that his bad days had managed to miss the University entrance exams he had taken, he was still a bit worried that he wouldn't get a place at Touto University. But that worry was also the reason why he took the exams at any University that offered him law studies, even the Teitan Elevator Exam that would reserve him a place in any of the courses they offered.

Shinichi also knew that Ran already had a secure place in Teito University's Education Studies program. The time she spent looking after his Conan form and especially his friends made her decide to not follow her mother into law, but rather to actually teach the next generation about why following the law is important. She was sure that the right education would have prevented all those murders she had to witness due to her father's work.

♥♥♥二月、チョコレートの月♥♥♥

Throughout the whole day, Ran had willed the clock to move faster, and she had even been distracted enough that they noticed it during karate practice. But Shinichi hadn’t come to school at all. Starting third period and after the teachers didn’t even bother to ask where he was, so she suspected that the professor had called him in. But she didn’t know for sure as they were not allowed to tell her why he was absent today, so she was still worried. She was waiting for the club hours to end so that she could actually check her mail, to see if he had written her. But knowing him he probably had not, so she was already prepared to visit his house on the way home. And he would better have a good explanation for ditching her on Valentine's day. 

She was still carrying his house key, even if she didn’t need to come and clean his house anymore. It was a sign of trust and of their ongoing relationship. And he would probably also have a key to her flat if her father would approve of it.   
Her father was another one of her problems, after Conan left to live with his parents over in America, nearly three months ago he had returned to his unsuccessful lazy self, the flat was looking and smelling like a beer dump again. The agency had a slightly better fate, but the decreasing caseload was also starting to be visible there.

She knew that they were still better off than before, her father consistently was able to solve small cases, usually adultery. But sleeping Kogoro had last appeared shortly before the big scale arrests started last month and even before that, his appearances had started to decrease. She was trying to figure out what could have caused her father to lose his brilliance again, so far her main culprit was all that beer he managed to smuggle past her during school hours. She missed Conan because he was actually able to keep her father in line. He had also been better than her at figuring out where her father had hidden his latest stash of full beer cans but that could’ve been because he got home earlier due to shorter school hours. But she was also happy for the little boy to be able to go back home to his parents, no child should have to be as mature as the little boy had gotten during the time he spent living with them.

Conan’s father had looked quite bad when they had come to accompany their little boy on the plane ride to America, but she figured that that was due to the man spending the last 9 months in hospital fighting some sickness. She was pretty sure the Edogawa parents were keeping that fact from the children attending the farewell party. But Conan had been so happy seeing his father, looking very relieved. Ran knew that she would never forget the little sunshine, but now his place was back with his parents. At least the Edogawa parents were more responsible than the Kudo’s, those two had been living back home before their son returned, probably finally concerned about why their son had hidden away from the world. They still would win the award for “worst parents of the year” after all, they left Japan just after their son had been released from hospital. Did they really think that it was normal, to leave their recovering underaged son to his own and the neighbor’s care?

Still lost in thought Ran had made her way to and inside the Kudo Villa, where to her surprise, she actually found Shinichi. A note that clearly had been written by the Professor on his bedsheets, telling her that he fell sick in the morning and was trying to sleep it off. Also informing her that he and Ai-chan had stocked up the fridge, and she was free to choose whether she wanted to cook for both of them or to come over for dinner.

She shouldn’t worry so much, even if her boyfriend clearly never had learned to take care of himself, he had found people that cared enough about him to make sure that he would not get himself killed. She could always give him her chocolate when he woke up.


End file.
